howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheSitcomLover
Welcome Hi, welcome to How to Train Your Dragon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the How to Train Your Dragon Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 14:19, September 20, 2011 No Cara Boyd~Fantasy is my heart, imagination is my soul! But I feel I was being honest. And since people can change, I have finally learned to listen more to an administrator and stuff, so I feel like I deserve another chance. --TheSitcomLover (talk) 05:33, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Just. Quit. :) No! Please stop asking me over and over! You are making me feel uncomfortable. I have already let the admin know how I am feeling about this situation. And, the admin spoke to me and did not say anything about unblocking your account. Besides, she said that whatever you did on that Wiki is unacceptable. So, no! I feel like you can get another chance, but the admin does not, so no. And, please stop asking me. Is this really how you convince people to listen to you or are you just trying to be annoying. Because if you are trying to be annoying, just stop! 01:51, April 21, 2016 (UTC)01:51, April 21, 2016 (UTC)01:51, April 21, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd~Fantasy is my heart, imagination is my soul! No, I am not trying to be annoying. --TheSitcomLover (talk) 03:30, April 21, 2016 (UTC) No Can Do. :) Well, the answer is still no. And stop asking me again. 03:41, April 21, 2016 (UTC)03:41, April 21, 2016 (UTC)03:41, April 21, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd~Fantasy is my heart, imagination is my soul! Okay. --TheSitcomLover (talk) 07:53, April 21, 2016 (UTC) And also, I was never rude to you. So don't tell them I was. --TheSitcomLover (talk) 08:49, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Sorry :) Hi. I am very sorry that I could not get the admin to unblock your account. I am also very sorry if I seemed a bit too harsh and rude to you. I did not mean to hurt your feelings. So, I am sorry. And thank you for being such a good sport. Have a good day. 23:14, April 21, 2016 (UTC)23:14, April 21, 2016 (UTC)23:14, April 21, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd~Fantasy is my heart, imagination is my soul! But why did you tell them I did not change and I was harassing you? That is not true. --TheSitcomLover (talk) 00:09, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Hey, if you were blocked on that wiki, I'm sure it was for a good reason. Asking someone to get the admins to unblock you will not help, so just let it go for now. Okay? ~ Heathstrid "Two axes are better than one!" 00:57, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Okay. --TheSitcomLover (talk) 03:02, April 22, 2016 (UTC) I am So Sorry :) Hi. I am very sorry about all this. It was NOT you who harassed me. On Kung Fu Panda Wiki, HTTYD wiki and How to Train Dragon Fanin wiki, the same user kept changing my profile and calling me names. I am sorry I thought it was you. I will make this up to the admin. But, I am afraid asking her to help you will not help. THank you for being a good sport. I am sorry I was rude and thought it was you. I can make this up to you. How can I make it up?And I am sorry and just let it go, okay? 01:57, April 22, 2016 (UTC)01:57, April 22, 2016 (UTC)01:57, April 22, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd~Fantasy is my heart, imagination is my soul! Okay. --TheSitcomLover (talk) 03:02, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! 03:21, April 22, 2016 (UTC)03:21, April 22, 2016 (UTC)03:21, April 22, 2016 (UTC)~ Cara Boyd~Fantasy is my heart, imagination is my soul! Okay. --TheSitcomLover (talk) 07:14, April 22, 2016 (UTC)